Piérdeme el respeto
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba en la situación más humillante de su vida, pues jamás, en sus 17 años de vida, se imaginó el estar pidiéndole consejos a Cristhopher Giaccometi para lograr llegar a "tercera base" con Otabek. Todo debido a que el kazajo era alguien realmente caballeroso que no imaginaba que su "inocente" rubio quería ser duramente empotrado contra la pared por él.


\- ¡Yuri, eso es un chupete! - exclamó con una emoción abrumadora Mila.

Esa tarde, después de unos promocionales para las próximas Olimpiadas en los cuales fueron requeridos bastantes atletas, los patinadores que ya se conocían desde hace tiempo decidieron reunirse en la noche y pasearse por las bellas calles de Roma.

Y entre ellos se encontraba el equipo ruso, esperando pacientemente a que Víctor terminara todo su proceso de belleza para poder irse de una buena vez.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿El bebé tiene un chupetón? - repitió de manera extrañada Georgi, dejando de lado la revista de modas que tenía en las manos y prestando atención a lo dicho por su compañera - ¿Eso es cierto, Yuri?

El rubio tembló ligeramente al escuchar el tono excitado con el cual se dirigió el castaño a él.

Oh no, por favor, no, que eso _no_ le estuviera pasando a él.

Sí, llevaba todo el día con una maldita chaqueta cerrada hasta el cuello, aguantando el asqueroso calor, por culpa de una maldita mordida dejada en su inmaculado cuello.  
Se viera por donde se viera, eso no podía prestarse para pensar otra cosa.

Y si así fuera, Yuri simplemente se resignaría a aventarle el control remoto a los pervertidos chismosos de sus compañeros por andar ventilando ese tipo de cosas tan escandalosamente.

-Seguramente tú y Otabek se emocionaron demasiado con su reencuentro de ayer ¿No, Yuratcha? - agregó de pronto Víctor, abrazando melosamente al adolescente al cual casi le provoca un paro cardíaco debido al susto que su repentina aparición causó.

\- ¡¿Por qué te apareces así de la nada, anciano?! -gritó en un burdo intento de controlar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón - ¡Cerdo, dile algo! - le ordenó enojadamente al japonés, el cual miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa la escena que se protagonizaba enfrente de él.

Diablos, y él que no quería ser notado.

-Víctor, mejor deja a Yurio en paz, lo que haga en su intimidad con Otabek no es de nuestra incumbencia.

\- ¡Pero quiero detalles! Vamos, Yurio, cuenta, cuenta, ¿Fue en su cuarto? ¿En el estacionamiento? ¿Detrás de los camerinos del set de grabación? No, espera, ahí es donde estuvimos Yuuri y yo - decía meditabundo, frotando de manera concentrada su barbilla; totalmente ajeno a la vergüenza de su esposo, a los silbidos insinuantes de Georgi y Mila y a la cara de asco del rubio - ¡Di algo, ¿usaron protección y lubricante?!

\- ¡Víctor! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! - gritó de manera escandalizada el japonés, definitivamente Víctor terminaría muriendo debido a uno de sus comentarios.

\- ¡Es su novio! Es totalmente normal que se pongan a hacer esas cochinadas cuando estén juntos, vamos, que ninguno de los dos es alguna inocente palomita.

Yuri no sabía en dónde rayos meter la cabeza, enserio ¿Acaso en su vida pasada fue Hitler cómo para recibir ese castigo? Quizás sí y por eso había nacido siendo ruso.

Karma.

¿Qué podía decir? Sabía de sobra que no podía simplemente aventarles algo y marcharse, eso debió de hacerlo desde el primer comentario de Mila, ahora era demasiado tarde.

Pero sentía que la vergüenza terminaría por fulminarlo en ese instante, y no, no por el hecho de que todos le estuvieran preguntando sobre el chupetón en su cuello… y quién sabe qué otras cosas relacionadas con un elevador y un antifaz.

El verdadero _problema_ es que "esa marca de pertenencia" no se la había hecho Otabek.

Para nada.

Sin embargo, no podía decirles a los otros el verdadero causante de tal aberración en su perfecto cuello, eso jamás, primero muerto antes de contarles que su primer maldito chupete fue a manos -o dientes, _más concretamente_ \- de un jodido Infante.

Sí, tal y como lo escucharon, damas y caballeros, el primer contacto más allá de la "primera base" de Yuri Plisetsky fue por culpa de un maldito engendro hijo de una de las maquillistas del set.

Fue a media tarde, cuando apenas iban a empezar a rodar cámaras y grabar los suficientes comerciales y promos para el evento en puerta, la maquillista, pidiéndole de favor al rubio que cuidara a su bebé por un segundo en lo que iba por algunas cosas que olvidó en su auto, le entregó a un niño con complejo de vampiro y muy mala leche.

Dolió, maldita sea, claro que le dolió cuando el escuincle ese se atrevió a morderlo para así poder zafarse de los brazos de un Yuri a punto de entrar en crisis.

Y esa fue la ridícula historia del cómo había terminado con eso en su cuello.

Claro que no le dijo a nadie, eso nunca, las burlas jamás se le acabarían, así que simplemente pudo resignarse a bufar de manera frustrada ante los ojos brillantes de la maquillista al ver ese "beso" en su cuello y la mirada de burla del mocoso que estaba felizmente sentado detrás de ellos comiendo cínicamente una paleta.

Ojalá que lo mordiera un perro, que le diera varicela o que se diera cuenta de que era adoptado.

Así que tuvo que andar todo el día con la chamarra deportiva totalmente cerrada, a pesar de la mirada extraña de todos.  
Mierda, y lo peor del caso, porque sí, había algo aún más grave que el hecho de ser vilmente marcado por un homúnculo pecoso, era que no tendría que verse en la necesidad de explicarle nada a Otabek, pues seguramente no lo vería.

Porque, a pesar de lo que todos creyeran, él y el kazajo llevaban seis meses de relación que nunca había pasado a más de simples besos y agarradas de manos.

Y ni siquiera de las extremas.

Joder, eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

Yuri Plisetsky era un adolescente sano, de 17 años y con las hormonas realizando batallas épicas dentro de su sistema nervioso.

¡No podían culparlo de desear que Otabek le diera más que simples besos!

Y no es que el kazajo fuera un frígido o algún tipo de nena virginal, para nada, si era bien sabido para sus allegados que Otabek siempre tuvo con quien "pasar el rato" claro, todo eso antes de enamorarse de Yuri. El verdadero meollo del asunto, es que el representante de Kazajistán sentía que Yuri era demasiado inocente para siquiera llegar a pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Y debido a eso es que jamás habían llegado a más.

¡Pero ya era suficiente!

Tenía exactamente una semana de vacaciones en Roma (disfrazadas de trabajo publicitario) para lograr que Altin le diera duro contra el muro sin ninguna piedad.

Sí, así de sucio y desesperado como sonaba.

Así que, con unas renovadas energías, se levantó del sillón de aquel cuarto de hotel y salió con una sonrisa maniaca hacia el pasillo, todo bajo la atenta y extrañada mirada de su equipo, el cual se preguntaba si Yuri estaría bien de la cabeza.

Bahh, seguramente era algún síntoma post sexo al cual no deberían tomarle atención.

Lo que no sabían, era que el rubio iba con un solo nombre en mente.

Christopher Giaccometi.  
 _._ _  
_ _._ _  
_ _._ _  
_-Oye, Cris ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? Es algo importante - el suizo detuvo abruptamente su andar al escuchar una conocida voz detrás de él.

Vaya, de todas las personas que pudieron haber sido, jamás se esperó que fuera Plisetsky el que se le arrimara después de haber llegado todos al hotel.

Que extraño, estaba seguro de que el muchacho se iría con su novio en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Eso pensaba hacer él hasta que lo interrumpió el rubio.

\- ¿Conmigo? - se señaló de manera dubitativa, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguien más - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Preferiría que fuera en privado - decía con la cara ligeramente roja, refiriéndose al tipo que siempre estaba con el suizo, al cual señalaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Aww, bebé, si es alguna especie de confesión amorosa o propuesta indecente, déjame decirte que Masamune y yo estamos saliendo, aunque si él quiere, podemos pensar en un trío -agregó de manera emocionada, poniendo las manos empuñadas sobre su pecho y siendo repentinamente rodeado de un aura bastante extraña.

Yuri solo miraba con un tic en la ceja el perturbador comportamiento del veterano, mierda, empezaba a arrepentirse de su plan.

Y Masamune, más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento de parte de su pareja, decidió tener un poco de piedad por el rubio - _que intentó echarlo_ \- y obligar al otro a ponerse serio.

-Cris, vamos, compórtate y deja que el joven Plisetsky hable, seguramente es algo importante - dijo calmadamente el castaño, guiñándole un ojo al adolescente que lo veía de manera conmovida.

Yuri sintió cómo un extraño escalofrío de placer recorría su espalda al ver la mueca tranquilizante del castaño. Ese tipo definitivamente era alguien bastante cool.

-B-Bueno, lo que pasa es que... que, bueno... yo quiero - intentaba encontrar una manera coherente de explicarle a los otros su situación.

\- ¿Acaso lo del trío era enserio, cielo? - preguntó mitad en broma mitad sorprendido el castaño, mirando de manera extrañada a su novio.

Joder, así habían empezado todos los tríos que habían tenido antes.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Claro que no! - agregó muerto de vergüenza, temiendo haber dado una impresión equivocada a los otros -lo que yo quería era, bueno... La ayuda de Cris para algo.

\- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte, Yuri? - preguntó de manera interesada el suizo, era algo realmente extraño que Yuri Plisetsky se acercara a pedirle ayuda a alguien.

Yuri estaba bastante nervioso, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pedir era algo sumamente extraño, por eso miraba tan paranoicamente a todos lados, moviendo incesantemente la suela de su zapato.

Y el castaño se dio cuenta de que debía ser algo sumamente importante y por eso Yuri quería hablarlo en privado.

-Yuri ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a nuestra habitación? Aquí hay demasiada gente que puede escuchar algo que no puede ser conveniente, pero tendrás que aguantar que yo también esté ahí, o de lo contrario Cris no te permitirá decir nada sin tener que aguantar cada dos por tres sus molestas interrupciones -le propuso amablemente el novio de Cris, sonriéndole de manera cómplice a un emocionado Yuri.

\- ¡Oye, no le digas esas cosas de mí! -exigió de manera indignada Giaccometi - ¿Qué dices, Yuri, vienes con nosotros?

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó de manera emocionada, dejándose embargar del buen humor de los mayores.

Después de subir unos cuantos pisos y entrar a la habitación de lujo que alquiló la pareja, decidieron que lo mejor sería sentarse en la mesa para poder escuchar las palabras del más joven.  
\- ¿Gustas algo de tomar, Yuri? - ofreció amablemente el suizo, trayendo consigo una botella de vino tinto y tres copas - sé que eres menor de edad, pero el vino de mesa es bastante inofensivo - aclaró al ver la mueca de duda en la cara del ruso.

\- De acuerdo, una copa estará bien - contestó nerviosamente, aceptando el recipiente que le era extendido.

-Bien, y entonces ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? - preguntó amablemente el patinador, sentándose al lado de su novio y mirando atentamente al ruso.

Yuri sabía que si andaba con rodeos no llegaría a nada y terminaría por colmarle la paciencia al par de suizos, así que decidió actuar como siempre y dejar salir todo sin ningún tipo de filtro.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero tener sexo - sí, firme y conciso, era hora de empezar a hablar como un adulto.

Pero no se esperó que Cris terminara escupiendo el poco vino que había alcanzado a beber encima de un atónito Masamune, el cual pensaba que quizás _sí había_ alguien más desvergonzado que su novio.

Y eso ya era decir mucho.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué has dicho?! - preguntó de manera insegura el castaño, pensando que quizás su oído le había fallado.

-Lo que escucharon, quiero perder la jodida virginidad de una buena vez ¡O al menos pasar a tercera base! - decía levemente molesto, pensando en el idiota que lo había orillado a esa situación.

-... ¡Christopher, maldita sea! ¡¿Ves lo que provocas con tus malditos comentarios sexosos?! - le apuntaba de manera acusadora al otro suizo - ¡Víctor nos matará si se entera de esto!

\- ¡¿Lo que provoco yo?! ¡Si fuiste tú el que lo invitó a nuestro cuarto!

\- ¡Pero tú empezaste con lo del trío y le diste vino!

\- ¡Es vino de mesa, por Dios, además es ruso, se supone que tienen vodka en las venas!

\- ¡¿Esa es tu excusa?!

\- ¡¿Excusa de qué?!

\- ¡Alto! - intervino de pronto Yuri, cayendo en cuenta de que quizás no había sido lo suficientemente claro - ¡Carajo, son peores que Víctor y el cerdo! ¡No hablaba de acostarme en su maldito trío!

Rayos, esa frase ni siquiera debería de haberla dicho en su vida.

-Madre santa -murmuraba el castaño, intentando calmar su alterada respiración -siento mucho que hayas presenciado esa escena, Yuri, pero… ¿Podrías explicarnos mejor de qué va tu propuesta?

Vaya, ahora se daba cuenta del porqué ese tipo lograba mantener a regla a Cris, esa sonrisa realmente te daba escalofríos.

-B-Bueno – genial, ahora se sentía como una especie de niño regañado -lo que pasa es que, bueno… esta tarde mi equipo empezó a molestarme por culpa de una maldita mordida en mi cuello, diciendo un montón de estupideces sobre mí y Otabek – empezó a contar malhumoradamente, esos entrometidos vaya que lograban sacarlo de quicio.

-Aww, ¿una mordida? ¡Eso es tan emocionante! Déjame ver, please -decía de pronto Cris, ligeramente emocionado ante la idea de un Yuri lleno de marcas.

Vamos, que el enano era realmente encantador, con esa apariencia angelical y esa actitud de rebeldía; no podían culparlo por pensar de manera pervertida tras eso.

\- ¡No lo haré! - ¿Enserio? ¡¿Por qué mierda todos le decían eso?! – si me dejaras continuar… -gruñó molestamente, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada al castaño.

-Cris, dejémoslo terminar y al final opinas lo que quieras -le dijo calmadamente a su novio, el cual se encontraba perdido en "Giaccolandia" – puedes continuar, Yuri.

Sí, no había duda alguna, de no estar perdidamente enamorado de Otabek, seguramente hubiera terminado cayendo ante el asombroso novio de Christopher.

-Gracias… como les decía, me estuvieron molestando por culpa de eso, pero el problema es que no fue Otabek quien lo hizo, y no, antes de que empiecen a sacar conclusiones tontas sobre una absurda infidelidad -agregó tajante, viendo de manera indignada como el par abrió ligeramente los ojos ante lo último – fue un accidente, o algo así, uno de los hijos de las maquillistas pensó que sería divertido clavarme sus asquerosos dientes llenos de caries en el piel, y así fue como terminé con esta porquería en el cuello – bajándose un poco el cuello de su chaqueta y mostrándoles la evidencia a los otros.

-Ya veo, ¿y quieres que te ayudemos a quitártelo para que Otabek no piense mal? – concluyó de manera firme Cris, empezando a pensar en usar una cuchara fría – aunque yo pienso que, si ese muchacho enserio confía en ti, no dudará de tu versión de los hechos – sí, aunque no lo pareciera, había momentos en que Cris podía llegar a dar sabios consejos.

Y su novio vio de manera enternecida eso.

-No quiero quitármela, bueno, sí, pero no por esa razón. Mi problema es que al paso que voy, este tipo de cosas jamás van a sucederme con él – volvió a hablar de manera apresurada, sintiéndose extraño al recibir un consejo de ese tipo de alguien que no fuera su abuelo – es aquí donde entra la petición que les hice hace rato, no me refería a tener sexo con ustedes o algo por el estilo – sonrojándose en sobre manera al recordar los gritos de hace rato – sino más bien… a que me des algún consejo o plan o cosa por el estilo para lograr que Otabek deje de tratarme como a un niño inocentón y mojigato y empecemos a hacer… ya sabes, esas cosas. – Terminó de pedir con un susurro, diablos, jamás pensó en llegar a esos extremos.

Sin embargo, después de esperar por casi un minuto alguna especie de burla o sermón sobre la precocidad, decidió levantar la vista y así saber el porqué de pronto se habían quedado tan callados ambos adultos.

Pero lo que encontró casi logra causarle un nuevo ataque de ira.

-Ohh, my sweet darling – canturreaba de manera conmovida Christopher, mordiendo de manera emocionada su mano y mirando con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas al rubio… Y lo peor de caso, es que Masamune se encontraba igual.

Carajo, ¿por qué no solo lo buscó en internet y ya?

-Y-Y, bueno… ¿Qué dices? Cris, ¿me ayudarás? – habló de manera abochornada el menor, intentando ignorar los ojos de ambos – no sabía a quién más recurrir, y tú sabes, tienes una fama de galán seductor y todas esas cosas, que pensé que no habría nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme.

Le dijo con las palabras más dulces que encontró, pues pensaba que decirle "Eres la persona más pervertida y sucia que conozco" no le parecía una buena opción. Y eso que convivía a diario con Víctor y Yuuri.

\- ¡Nene, claro que te ayudaré! – gritó severamente emocionado el suizo, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo velozmente al lado del rubio para tomar sus manos entre las suyas - ¡Te prometo que, para el fin de semana, ni siquiera recordarás la palabra virginidad!

Y para apoyar las palabras del patinador, Masamune se dedicaba a asentir de manera frenética, conmovido por el rubio.

Sí, puede que empezar a darle consejos de seducción y ayudar a un adolescente a tener su primer encuentro sexual no fuera la cosa más adulta y mucho menos la más madura que un par de adultos responsables y respetables deberían de hacer ¡Pero a la mierda! Que estaban igual o quizás más emocionados que el mismo Yuri.

Vamos, Masamune podía parecer alguien totalmente serio y maduro, pero había algo que la gente olvidaba, que era pareja del patinador más pervertido de todos, era obvio que él también resultara ser un jodido maníaco sexual con una extrema imaginación.

Y el sexo a nadie se le negaba, no tenía idea de cómo, pero obligarían al kazajo, de ser necesario, a complacer a su bonito novio.

0o0o0o0o0o

Yuri se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, después de haber tenido una larga y tendida platica con ambos adultos que logró dejarle más de un trauma, decidió volver a su propia alcoba, y al llegar, se sorprendió de tener bastantes mensajes y llamadas de Yakov, Víctor, Mila y Otabek en su celular. Había olvidado que lo apagó en cuanto entró a la habitación de los mayores.

Pero el único que se interesó en responder fue el de su novio y futura víctima de violación.

- _Yuri ¿Dónde demonios estás? Tus entrenadores te están buscando_ -fue el último mensaje que recibió de él, claro, antecedido por casi diez más.

Mierda, mejor le enviaba un mensaje a Yakov y Lilia diciéndoles que entrenaba o algo así. No quería que le quitaran el privilegio de dormir en su propio cuarto de hotel si se enojaban.

- _Estaba platicando con unos veteranos de natación, y supongo que se me fue el tiempo_ – le contestó, rogando porque el otro le creyera.

 _\- ¿Tú? Vaya, eso sí que es raro, pero que bueno que empieces a socializar más con la gente, soldado, aunque prácticamente me dejaste abandonado al llegar al hotel_ – recibió al instante de haber mandado el otro mensaje.

 _-Lo siento, me distraje y olvidé todo lo demás ¿Me perdonas? :,(_ \- envió entre risas, empezando a quitarse su ropa común para dirigirse a tomar una ducha.

- _Si me lo pones de esa forma no puedo negarme, vaya que eres chantajista._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy el gran Yuri Plisetsky_ – le envió mientras se quitaba el resto de su ropa y se dirigía al baño.

 _-Y yo el gran Otabek Altin; y a todo esto ¿Qué tanto te contaban los de natación?_

- _Nada importante, consejos, movimientos y esas cosas. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ya es bastante tarde ¿Por qué sigues despierto?_ – envió de repente, al darse cuenta de que eran casi las tres de la mañana.

\- _¿Hablas enserio? No podía pegar el ojo sin saber dónde estabas, pero supongo que ya podré descansar ahora_ -Dios, Yuri casi chilla de emoción al leer eso.

- _Perdona, tenía apagado el celular y por eso no contesté nada. Pues yo apenas me voy a meter a bañar_ – bueno, era hora de empezar a poner en práctica los consejos del Cris. O más concretamente, el plan "A"

 _ **Subir de tono los mensajes de texto.**_

-Flash Back-

-Bromeas – dijo de repente el rubio, mirando de manera desconfiada al suizo frente a él.

-Para nada, bebé, la mejor manera de prender a alguien y dejarlo con las ganas de empotrarte en la cama en cuanto te vea es tener conversaciones calientes por mensaje.

-Fin Flash Back-

 _\- ¿Apenas? ¿No sería mejor que te durmieras de una vez? Mañana madrugamos_ -fue la respuesta que recibió de Otabek.

Claro, el kazajo jamás pensaría que Yuri le dijo eso con otra intención.

- _Pero no tengo sueño, lo que tengo es calor… mucho calor, Otabek_ – se envalentonó a enviar eso, casi obligándose a no retroceder en su plan.

 _-Pues si ese es el caso, entonces hazlo, y si sigues así prende el aire acondicionado_ \- ¿Enserio? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Vamos, que había sonado todo lo prostituta que Cris le dijo que fuera!

Paciencia, lo más primordial para un deportista era la perseverancia.

- _O también puedo dormirme desnudo ¿Te suena bien?_ – segundo intento.

- _También es una buena idea… Soldado, tengo que marcharme, mi entrenador acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que me desconecte de inmediato y duerma o si no mañana me castigará en los entrenamientos. Descansa Yuri, suerte con el calor. Te quiero._

Yuri casi estrella la cabeza contra las baldosas del baño al leer eso.

¡Maldita sea! ¡El muy maldito se desconectó totalmente! Y lo peor del caso, es que _él sí_ se había emocionado ligeramente con los mensajes.

Ni modo, a cambiar su relajante baño por una cruel ducha fría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Plan B"

Bueno, si los mensajes de texto no funcionaron, las invitaciones a ver una película seguramente lo harán.

-Oye, Otabek ¿Y si vamos al cine? – preguntó de repente Yuri. Estaban sentados en la cafetería del set de grabación, y Yuri vio que era el momento apropiado para lanzar su ataque al ver como los demás aún seguían comprando sus alimentos.

Ventajas de haber acabado antes.

-Yuri, estamos en Italia, seguramente todas las filmaciones estarán en italiano – le hizo notar el otro, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

Diablos, olvidó ese pequeño detalle, normalmente eso no les sucedía en sus países, pues el ruso era su lengua oficial (junto con el kazajo, en caso de Otabek) y en países extranjeros, normalmente era el inglés el idioma predominante, algo que también dominaban.

Pero en esta ocasión no era así.

-B-Bueno, ¡ya sé! Veámosla en mi cuarto, o en el tuyo, mejor en el tuyo – propuso de pronto, revolviendo nerviosamente la comida de su plato con un tenedor.

\- ¿Y por qué en el mío? ¿No preferirías estar en el tuyo y que así estén también tus compañeros? – indagó el kazajo, extrañado ante la propuesta del otro.

Yuri estuvo sumamente tentado a encajarle el tenedor en la tráquea ¿Acaso Otabek era estúpido?

Vamos, que no se ocupaba tener más de dos gramos de cerebro para entender que la frase "ver una película en tu cuarto" significaba de todo, menos, ver la película.

O al menos eso le había dicho Cris.

Y casi le da un tic en la ceja al ver como a lo lejos, el par de suizos le hacían señales de apoyo con sus pulgares.

-Preferiría que estuviéramos solamente tú y yo, ya sabes, para tener más intimidad – se acercó lentamente al otro para susurrárselo en el oído, y sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta del leve temblor del otro.

Pero el mundo estaba en contra de los deseos sexuales del rubio, pues ni bien tuvo la oportunidad de recibir la respuesta de su novio, el tonto de Pitchit apareció de repente frente a ellos.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ver una película! – ambos casi mueren debido al susto que les provocó el otro.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – se escuchó la voz de Georgi detrás de ellos, este venía acompañado de Mila y los Crispino.

\- ¡Qué Yurio está planeando que todos nos reunamos en la noche a ver películas! – exclamó sumamente emocionado el otro, empezando a postear sus planes para esa noche – pasaba por detrás para buscar asiento y escuché como Yurio le decía a Otabek que esta noche se reunieran todos debido a que solamente pocos hablan italiano.

… ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿En qué puto momento había dicho eso?!

Definitivamente, solamente una mente tan sociable y eufórica como la de Pitchit entendería de esa manera la conversación.

\- ¡No me digas "Yurio", idiota! – joder, el tonto amigo del katsudon había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo con ese estúpido apodo para diferenciarlos al momento de coincidir en las competencias - ¡Y nunca dijimos tal cosa!

\- ¿Qué cosa dijiste, Yurio? – Joder… ¿Cómo es que de pronto había tanta gente alrededor? Ahora era Víctor el que preguntaba, acompañado de su esposo.

-Que Yuri y Otabek nos invitaron a pasar la noche juntos viendo películas, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, el cuarto de Víctor sería mucho mejor, ya saben, al ser de lujo es mucho más grande que el de los demás – le respondió amablemente Georgi. Oh sí, además de Cris, Víctor también tenía la maldita costumbre de despilfarrar el dinero en habitaciones presidenciales en los hoteles.

Las ventajas de tener una asquerosa cuenta bancaria con más de seis cifras.

Yuri miraba el extintor en la pared como si fuera la más grande maravilla del mundo, pues estaba sumamente tentado a matar a todos con él.

¡Su maldita oportunidad se había arruinado!

Y Otabek, bueno, él intentaba ignorar el griterío de toda la bola de entrometidos escandalosos que lo rodeaban mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Sí, porque seguramente su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, Yuri era incapaz de proponerle algo de esa índole ¿Cierto?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuri Plisetsky jamás había destacado por su paciencia, eso todos lo sabían, sin embargo, la pareja de suizos podía notar que este día en especial el pequeño ruso estaba un poco más "alterado" de lo normal.

-Yuri, amor, creo que deberías de masticar, aunque sea un poco, la comida antes de tragarla – le decía Cris con una gran gota de sudor resbalándole por la cabeza. ´

No quería que lo acusaran de negligencia infantil o cómplice de asesinato si permitía que el menor muriera de asfixia en su habitación.

-No me hables, seguramente eso será igual de eficiente que el resto de tus "planes" – respondió ácidamente el menor, engullendo con más furia otro pedazo de pizza.

Hasta ahora, Yuri se encontraba planeando el "Plan S" sí, ¡el jodido plan S! En la habitación de sus "guías sexuales".

Las cosas habían ido desde sutiles indirectas sobre el calor y el romanticismo de Roma, hasta vulgaridades como enviarle mensajes que decían: " _Otabek, tengo ganas de que me des de comer plátano con leche"_ ¡Ese puto día Otabek había llegado con un maldito cóctel de frutas y un vaso de leche a su alcoba!

Dios, sentía que había envejecido 10 años en solo 5 días.

-No seas tan duro con él, Yuri, simplemente las cosas se han complicado un poco más de lo… saludablemente normal – decía entre muecas Masamune, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza del plato de Yuri y se lo llevaba a la boca ignorando la cara enojada del otro.

-A mí no me culpes, pequeño mini-Víctor, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu joven y guapo novio no tenga el suficiente deseo sexual hacia ti -le respondió de manera indignada el otro.

Él era un jodido dios sexual, amo del sexo y la sensualidad. Otra cosa era que ese par fuera idiota.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho, maldito?! -le gritó enojado, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con un pedazo de pizza.

-No es cierto y lo sabes, Cris, deja de molestar a Yuri -intervino de manera tranquila el castaño, interponiéndose entre su novio y el "arma" de Yuri – cielo, no escuches las boberías que salen de la boca de él, yo mismo comprobé ayer que Otabek muere de ganas por follarte -terminó de decir con una radiante sonrisa.

Los otros dos no sabían si extrañarse o asustarse por esa habilidad del castaño.

\- ¿Y cómo lo supiste, Masamune? – preguntó de manera burlona el patinador suizo, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Acaso fuiste y le preguntaste?

Sin embargo, ambos patinadores temblaron de miedo al no recibir respuesta…

No pudo haberlo hecho ¿Cierto?

\- ¡¿Lo hiciste?! – gritó de manera desesperada el rubio, planteándose seriamente el saltar por la ventana.

-Dime que no te atreviste a hacer eso, amor -pidió de manera nerviosa Cris, temiendo seriamente por la integridad y seguridad de su pene.

El rubio a veces le causaba algo de miedo.

\- ¿Ehh? Claro que no -dijo distraído, sacudiendo la mano para despejarse de lo que fuera que estaba pensando – solamente que lo comprobé ayer en el baño del spa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo recelosamente el rubio.

-Pues a eso, ayer cuando tú y Víctor fueron al vapor, yo me quedé en el jacuzzi con Otabek, Cris, Katsuki y Celestino, pero noté que cuando saliste, Otabek se fue rápida pero discretamente al baño, no lo puedo culpar, te veías bastante, mmm ¿De qué forma puedo decirlo sin sonar como un pervertido asaltacunas? Bahh, al diablo, te veías bastante bueno y provocador con la piel brillante y el cabello sudoroso, así que lo seguí para comprobar mi teoría -contaba como si nada, al parecer no notaba la mirada divertida de su novio y la cara roja del menor – y efectivamente, agudizando el oído y pegando mi oreja lo más posible a la puerta del baño, comprobé que Otabek se estaba masturbando mientras decía tu nombre, hubieras visto el trabajo que me costó no ser notado, además el muchacho es bastante cuidadoso, nadie más hubiera podido darse cuenta.

Terminó de decir calmadamente, como si lo que hubiera contado no violara totalmente la privacidad y el límite de lo moralmente permitido respecto a la vida privada del kazajo.

Mierda, ni siquiera Yuri había llegado a tanto con el kazajo, y los celos no pudieron ser ocultados tan fácilmente.

-O sea, ¿me estás diciendo que espiaste a MI novio mientras se masturbaba? -dijo con una ligera sonrisa, que denotaba de todo menos felicidad.

-Pensando en ti, Yuri, no te distraigas del tema – regañó infantilmente el castaño.

Realmente ese hombre era demasiado poderoso para que Yuri pudiera contra él.

-Eres un… ¡Arg! Ya mejor ni pienso en eso – se levantó desganadamente de la mesa para irse a tumbar bocabajo al sillón – a este paso, moriré y seré canonizado por haber vivido sin perder la virginidad – gruñía contra el inocente cojín.

\- ¡Cómo a María! Ohh, Yuri, eso es tan hermoso – exclamó de manera ilusionada Masamune - ¡Definitivamente te verías divino con un manto blanco!

Sí, para incredulidad de los otros dos, el castaño ya se estaba imaginando a Yuri con un largo manto blanco y rodeado de querubines y todas esas cosas.

-Bueno, no por nada le siguen llamando "Ángel Ruso" – intentaba bromear Cris, él también se encontraba de pésimo humor debido a las fallas en sus planes.

Eso le estaba haciendo sentir, en cierta parte, como si estuviera perdiendo su encanto y dote sexual.

-Y aún estoy buscando al responsable de ese mote para asesinarlo – murmuró ácidamente el rubio, intentando suicidarse con el cojín.

-No entiendo por qué son tan pesimistas, aún nos quedan un par de días para que nuestro objetivo se cumpla… Quizás simplemente Yuri ocupa ser más directo – analizaba de manera profunda el castaño, llamando la atención del par.

-Cielo, no creo que exista nada más directo que pasearte en ropa interior dentro de la alcoba de tu novio – decía con un ligero tic en la ceja el suizo. Ese había sido el plan G.

-O que pedirle que te ayude a estirar a solas, a mitad de la noche y que te termines lesionando por culpa de un jodido calambre – Yuri casi vomita fuego tras ese comentario. Esa vez, el ruso había alegado con el otro el no poder dormir, así que lo arrastró, literalmente, al gimnasio del hotel, lástima que el rubio olvidó que para una buena sesión de estiramiento y ejercicio debía de concentrarse en su cuerpo y no en el magnífico trasero de Otabek, el resultado fue obvio, tras una maniobra demasiado forzada para un cuerpo tan tenso como el que tenía en ese instante por culpa de las _joyas traseras_ del kazajo, terminó con un calambre de campeonato. Ese había sido el plan M.

Masamune intentó alegar en pro de defender al kazajo… No salió ninguna palabra.

El otro no tenía perdón de Dios.

-… Vayamos a cenar, atascarse de pizza y agua mineral no puede considerarse comer – suspiró de manera resignada, quitándole el cojín de la cara al menor y aventándoselo a su novio – vamos, levanten sus traseros de una vez.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido de esa frase? – dijo de repente Cris, mirando cínicamente al menor – que lo más seguro, es que es la primera vez que alguien fuera de su entrenador le dice algo así a Yuri, pues Otabek aún no le ha querido levantar el trasero. – Terminó de manera burlesca, regocijándose ante lo peligrosamente roja que se le puso la cara al otro.

\- ¡Te voy a arrancar cada diente de la cara, infeliz! – amenazó el ruso, persiguiendo furiosamente a un divertido suizo a través del pasillo.

Masamune solo intentaba pensar quien de los dos era el adolescente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Yuri, ¿acaso te siente enfermo? Casi no has tocado tu comida -preguntó levemente preocupado Víctor, señalando el casi intacto plato del menor.

Todos los competidores se encontraban en el lujoso restaurante del hotel, habían reservado una mesa para 12 personas esa noche, así que estaban todos juntos en una mesa larga.

-Sí, Yuri, si te sientes mal podemos irnos -le secundó Otabek, el cual intentaba ver si el menor estaba pálido o presentaba algún síntoma de enfermedad.

-Nada de eso, anciano, lo que pasa es que ya había comido en la habitación de Giaccometi – respondió perezosamente, mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a revisar sus notificaciones.

Los demás dejaron de prestarle atención después de eso, sin embargo, el equipo ruso, Yuuri y Otabek sintieron un ligero escalofrío tras escuchar eso.

No era ningún secreto que Yuri era la persona más antisocial y agresiva del mundo, así que era sumamente extraño que últimamente se le viera demasiado tiempo con el par suizo. Y ellos no eran precisamente la _mejor_ compañía.

Así que voltearon a ver a Otabek, pidiéndole una muda explicación con la mirada, a lo cual el kazajo solo se alzó de hombros.

Total, confiaba ciegamente el Yuri, así que simplemente lo dejaba ser.

\- ¿Comer? Prácticamente devoraste todo – alegó Cris mientras le sacaba la lengua y lo apuntaba con el tenedor – tu hambre llega a ser muy peligrosa, si fuera tú, Otabek, empezaría a tener cuidado – dijo de manera silbante. Obviamente, solamente el rubio y Masamune entendieron el doble sentido de esa frase.

Y Yuri quiso encajarle el tenedor en la tráquea en ese momento.

Así pasó el resto de la noche, entre risas, bromas, peleas y una peligrosa botella de vodka a punto de acabarse.

Yuri estaba a punto de marcharse de ahí, no tenía ganas de estar aguantando a un montón de ebrios desnudistas, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir sigilosamente por la puerta, escuchó un par de conocidas voces en el pasillo.

-Masamune, tengo ganas de divertirme un rato – canturreó pervertidamente el suizo, acorralando a su novio en el pasillo y empezando a subirle la camiseta.

\- ¿Y qué clase de diversión sugieres? -preguntó divertidamente el castaño, dejándose hacer por el otro.

-Vallamos a la alcoba y tengamos una jodida sesión de sexo duro y sucio – contestó con ese característico tono de voz tan seductor. Mierda, incluso Yuri se había _emocionado_ un poco tras ese comentario.

Después de eso, solo los vio perderse a través del corredor.

Y fue en ese instante, en que Yuri logró entender el mensaje que Masamune le había dicho hace unas horas.

" _Quizás solo necesitas ser más directo_ "

¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo es que no se les había ocurrido antes?!

Otabek era una de las personas más directas y claras del mundo, así que se necesitaba usar métodos más acordes a él.

Así que, repentinamente inundado por una valentía abrasadora, se volteó fuertemente y dirigió sus pasos hacía el salón, en donde Otabek se encontraba platicando con Georgi y Leo.

-Yuri, pensé que irías a descansar – dijo de manera sorprendida el kazajo. A excepción de todos los demás, Otabek había sido la única persona a la que el rubio avisó de su partida. Su novio se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero Yuri se negó, alegando que no ocupaba niñera.

-Me arrepentí, ven, ocupo decirte algo – ordenó de manera calmada, tomando al otro de la manga y jalándolo fuera de todo el tumulto de gente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Haz estado muy raro últimamente, Yura – preguntó visiblemente preocupado el mayor.

Sin embargo, lo que no se esperó fue ser jalado bruscamente del cuello de su camisa y que Yuri lo besara bruscamente.

-Lo que me pasa, grandísimo idiota, es que quiero tener sexo contigo, ahora – le contestó de manera brusca, mientras intentaba parecer lo más demandante posible y no flaquear en el último instante.

Otabek tuvo que morderse la parte interna de su mejilla para garantizar que, efectivamente, no estaba soñando.

¿Acaso Yuri, su pequeño e inocente Yuri le acababa de ordenar que se lo follara?

-… ¿B-Bebiste algo extraño esta noche? – preguntó en medio de su confusión, intentado calmar su molesta excitación.

-Lo único que me interesa beber esta noche, Otabek, es cualquier cosa que salga después de chupar algo – ronroneó lascivamente en su oído, mientras se aferraba al cuello del otro y empezaba a restregarse impúdicamente contra el cuerpo contrario - ¿Qué dices?

No hizo falta decir nada, pues después de eso, todo rastro de caballerosidad y control desapareció de su torrente sanguíneo para ser masacrada y sustituida por un deseo incontrolable y salvaje.

-Yuri, cancela tu entrenamiento de mañana, porque no podrás ni ponerte en pie en la madrugada -dijo en medio de un gruñido de placer al sentir los dientes del menor en su cuello.

-Quiero verlo, hablador.

Y sí, efectivamente, al día siguiente ninguno salió a entrenar.

Y la pareja suiza despertó con una enorme sonrisa al leer el mensaje que Yuri les había enviado.

"Misión cumplida ;)"

Holiwis ¿Qué tal su regreso a clases? Espero que no sea igual de fatal y explotante que el mío jaja.

Pero enserio, casi no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada, así que he tardado bastante en publicar y actualizar mis historias TT_TT, es más, esto debía de ser publicado hace casi un mes lol

Según yo, el tipo guapo que siempre anda con Cris se llama Masamune ¿Me equivoco?

Por cierto, esta historia está basada en "Piérdeme el respeto" de Paty Cantú *0*

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, dedazos o cosas por el estilo, lo siento, siempre me pasa TT_TT

¿Review? XD

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
